La Muralla
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Es lo que me atrapa; mis valores, mis creencias, mi moral. Es lo que me impide cumplir mis sueños, y acatar mis responsabilidades. Quizá eso no sea tan malo, quizá pueda hacer de esta situación algo bueno. Quizá. AU. Se recomienda discreción
1. Una Noche

**La Muralla**_  
_

**Por: Joey Hirasame**

**Capitulo I: Una Noche**

_Hace 9 meses._

Definitivamente esa no había sido su mejor época. Fueron días- semanas mejor dicho, en los que se sintió verdaderamente sola. Parecía como si cada persona en la que contaba normalmente, cada amigo que solía tener se hubiese evaporado, o hubiese escapado a pastos más verdes. Y esa noche… esa noche solo estuvo él.

Él, a quien de vez en cuando llamaba amigo. Él, con quien solo había tenido contadas conversaciones decentes, con quien solía embriagarse- el amigo de sus amigos, el músico de fondo que amenizaba las conversaciones, el muchacho que sonreía y asentía, pero que nunca decía nada. Esa noche, solo a él pudo encontrar, y no podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiese sucedido si en vez de él hubiese encontrado a otro, o si no hubiese encontrado a nadie.

"Hola, Red." El muchacho levantó la mirada, sentado una acera cualquiera de una esquina cualquiera. A estas horas, los suburbios de Saffron City estaban llenos de niños corriendo, madres murmurando el chisme de turno o tipos al azar fumando un cigarrillo. Pero él fue al único al que pudo poner nombre. El chico le sonrió, y ella lo tomó como una invitación a sentarse junto a él.

"¿Cómo va tu día?" Suspiró el de ojos rojos, mirándole de reojo, con la cabeza firmemente apoyada en el muro de ladrillo tras de él. Ella se encogió en hombros, antes de hacer un ruido extraño con sus labios. El ruido de cierta función corporal que a otra persona le parecería desagradable. "¿Así de mal?"

"Ya me acostumbré." Mentira. Ese tipo de cosas siempre dolían, no importa cuántas veces le sucedieran. El colmo, era que siempre le sucedía lo mismo- ¡Lo mismo paso por paso! La única variable era el otro sujeto. "¿Por qué los hombres son tan estúpidos?"

"Vaya, muchas gracias." Gruñó el muchacho, rodando los ojos. Ella iba a decir algo, pero pensó que redimir sus palabras sería una molestia innecesaria. "¿No has pensado que quizá es tu culpa? ¿O que simplemente escoges hombres estúpidos?"

"Esa es la típica frase de un hombre resentido." La de cabello castaño se cruzó de brazos y lanzó su mirada al cielo nocturno. "Como todas las chicas escogen a otros y no a ti, todos los demás son estúpidos."

"Claro, y tu actual lloriqueo no tiene nada que ver con tus malas decisiones."

"¿Quién diablos te crees para juzgarme?" La muchacha se puso de pie, ganando algo de superioridad en la discusión. "No me conoces- ¡No finjas conocerme!"

"En primer lugar, no me grites." Y pronto, toda la superioridad que ganó Blue le fue arrebatada, puesto que de pie, Red era unos buenos veinte centímetros más alto que ella. "En segundo lugar, te conozco lo suficiente."

"¿Cómo-"

"Yo escucho, Blue." Interrumpió él. Guardó silencio por un momento, desviando la mirada para evitar más problemas. Retrocedió un par de pasos, y se recargó contra el muro nuevamente. "Quizá no diga mucho, pero siempre escucho, siempre pienso. Siempre analizo."

No supo qué decir a esto, entonces decidió dejar morir el tema. Trató de recordar alguna conversación significativa que haya tenido con el moreno, y lo único que acudió a su mente fue aquel día en que los presentaron.

Fue un par de años atrás, realmente no recordaba fechas con claridad. Ruby era un chico muy sociable, y por supuesto, le gustaba que todos sus amigos estuviesen juntos. Esa tarde, realmente no había mucho que hacer, así que solo salieron un grupo de personas a caminar y pasar el rato.

"Oh, cierto. Blue, él es Red." Estaba de más decir que la presentación fue más forzada que cualquier otra cosa. Vio al susodicho por encima de otros tres sujetos, así que solo pudo ver sus ojos, pero se notaba que sonreía, así que devolvió el gesto.

"A pleasure to meet you." Dijo él, y de inmediato creyó que le agradaría.

"Oh, so you speak english?" Honestamente, su inglés en ese entonces era terrible, pero era agradable conocer a alguien que pudiese ayudarle a mejorar, y con quien pudiese practicar. "Maybe you could give me a few lessons."

"Hablen en español, por favor." Comentó otro de los amigos de Ruby. "Es grosero hablar en otro idioma frente a gente tan nacionalista como nosotros."

"I'm surrounded by dumbasses." Blue rió cuando susurró aquello, y estalló en carcajadas cuando uno de los chicos se giró y le dio una bofetada al bilingüe ojirojo. A eso, siguió una larga discusión que se fue en gritos e insultos. Pasó mucho tiempo después de eso antes de volverlo a ver, y realmente su amistad no maduró mucho. Ahora que meditaba al respecto, lo primero que la castaña pensó al verlo, fue que era un tipo muy agradable.

"Entiendo, eres un puto genio." De vuelta a la realidad, ella se sentó de nuevo en la acera, desviando la mirada y cruzada de brazos. Le escuchó suspirar, antes de sentir su pierna en contacto con la propia, entonces supuso que se sentó a su lado.

"¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasó?" Realmente no quería; sabía que en cuanto le diera rienda suelta a sus problemas, comenzaría a llorar, gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos, y ciertamente no quería que el muchacho la viera en su peor momento.

Al menos no estando sobrio.

"Quizá, pero no aquí." De nuevo, se puso de pie, y sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones. "Vamos a mi casa."

"¿Para qué?"

Una botella y media de vino después, la lengua de Blue se había aflojado un poco, y a Red se le había aflojado todo el cuerpo. En serio, Red tenía muy poca resistencia al alcohol; el muchacho estaba montado en un barandal, jugando al hombre mono o algo parecido.

"¿Por qué las mujeres son tan egoístas?" Preguntó el ojirojo, de cabeza, con las piernas firmemente sujetas a los barrotes del pasamanos. La de ojos azules rodó los ojos y suspiró. "Digo, yo la amo- ¿Eso no es suficiente? ¿Por qué buscaría andar con alguien más?"

"Cause she's a whore." Murmuró ella. Y vaya, su inglés sonaba mejor con varias copas encima. "Suena como la típica chica que quiere atención. No vale la pena, Red." A decir verdad, ella no tenía idea de qué o quién hablaba el ebrio muchacho loco, pero lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, era tratar de hacerlo sentir cómodo. "Los hombres, por otro lado, son todos unos estúpidos."

"Nah, you just pick on douchebags." El chico se balanceó sobre su columpio improvisado, y se las arregló para caer de cara en el suelo de baldosas. "…Eso no fue bonito. As I was saying, deberías escoger mejor a tus novios. ¿Por qué salías con él en primer lugar?"

"Porque me gustaba." Creyó que esa fue una pregunta estúpida. ¿Por qué otra razón te haces novia de alguien? Pero entonces, la mirada de Red dijo más de 20 palabras en menos de dos segundos, sin necesidad de articularlas. Ella lo percibió; él no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, y después pensó que no era buena idea pedir más. Él creía que ella era una tonta, y quizá lo era, pero no había necesidad de darle la razón. "Al principio no me trataba de esta manera; era muy gentil y divertido. Además era excelente en la cama."

"Ugh, ¿Necesito saber esto?"

"Hablo enserio- eran sesiones de una hora." Totalmente ignorado, Red hizo una mueca de disgusto, antes de llevarse las manos al rostro y frotar sus ojos. "Quedé impactada."

"Si, bien, de mucho sirvió, ¿No te parece?" Sabía que tenía razón. Pero Blue había hecho un crudo descubrimiento ya hacía unos años, y había vivido su vida de acuerdo a eso. No fue hasta que Red dio el incentivo, que se atrevió a anunciarlo por primera vez. "Si todo lo que tienes es sexo y amistad, ¿Dónde queda el amor?"

"El amor no existe." Gruñó la castaña. Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de él, y en ese momento lo odió- ¡Le tenía lástima! La compadecía. "No me veas de esa manera."

"Yo solía pensar igual que tú." Comenzó él, haciendo caso omiso a sus demandas. "Y realmente, descubrí que hacerlo me evitaba muchos malestares. Pero luego…" Torpe y ebrio, Red caminó hasta la silla en la que estaba Blue, y se arrodilló frente a ella, quedando justo al mismo nivel. "Luego conocí a alguien, que me hizo creer que quizá el amor era algo real- incluso algo tangible, que se podía sentir y ver."

"Y ahora, ¿Dónde quedó tu amor?" Murmuró ella, con desdén destilando de cada palabra. "¿No te estabas quejando de ella hace un minuto? ¿Acaso ella no te lastima? No me digas que el amor existe, porque no lo crees tú mismo."

"Nunca dije que fuera algo sencillo." Cantó él, sonriente. ¿Cómo podía sonreír diciendo cosas como esa. "No podemos estar juntos por ahora, así que cada uno trata de vivir su vida como quiere y puede." Entonces, el chico de ojos rojos se echó para atrás, y quedó recostado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en el techo. "Ella coquetea con cuantos tipos quiera, y yo soy feliz amándola."

"Es decir, ¿No hay sexo para Red?" Preguntó ella, sonriendo burlona. El chico le miró molesto, mientras ella tomaba la botella abierta de vino y engulló un largo trago de él. "¿Es por eso que no has tenido sexo? ¿Porque la amas?"

"No precisamente." Mentiroso, pensó Blue, sonriendo. "Para mí es suficiente quererla de lejos, pero para ella no. Por eso trata de hacer lo que le place, independientemente de lo que yo pueda sentir o pensar."

"Eso me parece increíblemente egoísta de su parte." Exclamó Blue, después de otro trago de alcohol. "Deberías empezar a tener sexo con cuanta muchacha se te atraviese. Lo que es más- ¡Voy a hacerte propaganda!"

"¿Eh?"

"Si, voy a hablar de tu destreza y tus proporciones." Red miraba horrorizado cómo ella hacía una extraña figura con sus dedos. "Diré que eres hermano de Gold, así que el tamaño debe ser similar."

"Estás loca."

"Quizá." Murmuró ella, para después levantarse de su asiento, dar un par de pasos, y sentarse en el abdomen de su amigo. "Pero a mucha gente le gusta eso."

"¿Acaso me coqueteas, Blue?" Bromeó él, riendo un poco. Pero cuando ella bajó hasta su cuello, y le dio un lento y exagerado beso, todo el humor fue drenado de la situación.

"¿Sería algo tan malo?" El chico se estremeció al escucharle ronronear aquello. Y entró en pánico- no un pánico total, solo una lenta alarma creciente que comenzó en su pecho y terminó en todo su cuerpo.

"No sé si lo recuerdes, pero en una ocasión dije que nunca me acostaría contigo." Y entonces, todo se puso en un alto absoluto. Ella se alejó lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, tenía que estar segura de que el infeliz acababa de decir eso.

"¿Disculpa?" La incredulidad no cabía en sus facciones ni en su voz. "¿Por qué demonios no? Serías afortunado si yo quisiese coger contigo."

"Umm, ¿De acuerdo?" Era increíble como hace unos segundos él no podía articular una oración coherente, y ahora se había convertido en esta muralla de moralidad y valores. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? "Lo que pasa es que… no eres mi tipo."

"¡Yo soy del tipo de todos!" De acuerdo, se le había subido el egocentrismo a la cabeza- quizá Red tenía razón, y algunas mujeres si eran muy egocéntricas. "¿Acaso te gustan feas?"

"No, no me refiero a apariencias." Comenzó él. "Pero siento que tu eres del tipo de mujer que tiene sexo solo porque sí- yo no puedo hacer eso. Yo necesito cariño, y amor y esas cosas cursis de novela romántica. En ese entonces, creí posible que si me acostaba contigo, me enamoraría de ti. Y creo que ambos sabemos cómo terminaría eso."

Si, ciertamente ellos eran demasiado diferentes: él era la chica cursi de cualquier relación, ella era una ninfómana despechada. Pero como buena ninfómana despechada, ella obtendría lo que quería.

Y esa noche lo quería a él.

"Te propongo algo, amigo." Dijo ella, regresando nuevamente a su silla. Mientras escuchaba, Red se incorporó para quedar apoyado sobre sus codos. "Esta noche, te ayudaré a ponerte al mismo nivel que tu chica esa promiscua."

"Yellow."

"No me importa su nombre." Red gruñó; odiaba cuando la gente le trataba condescendientemente, y más cuando se metían con su niña dorada. "El punto es, que si ella va por ahí acostándose con otros, lo más justo es que tú hagas lo propio. De lo contrario, ella te dará por sentado, y hará lo que le plazca contigo."

"¿En serio?" Bajó la mirada- lo tenía justo donde quería. Quizá fue el alcohol lo que hizo flaquear su voluntad, quizá fue que en verdad quería hacerlo.

Independientemente, 20 minutos después, ambos estaban desnudos en la cama de ella, besándose tan descoordinada y torpemente como dos ebrios podían, con solo una sabana cubriendo sus cuerpos del mundo. Normalmente, ella estaría arriba, pero por razones que desconocía, le dejó tomar el control.

Sin embargo, se activó una alarma en su cabeza. No cuando los besos de él bajaron a su cuello, ni cuando se instaló como un campamento militar en sus pechos- la alarma vino cuando su rostro se perdió bajo las sabanas, más allá de donde alcanzaba su vista.

"¡Hey, hey, hey!" Sus manos fueron debajo de la sabana, y con sus dedos tomandolo del cabello le obligó a salir de nuevo. "¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!" Como única respuesta, Red le miró sorprendido por cinco segundos, antes de sacar su tímida lengua por entre sus labios. "Eso es asqueroso."

"Es placentero." Afirmó Red, aún en shock por la reacción de ella. "Me consta."

"Es. ¡Asqueroso!" Empecinada, Blue lo sacudió, aún con los dedos enredados en su cabello. "¿Piensas besarme con esa boca? No dejaré que te acerques a mi si lo-"

"Entiendo."

"¡Red, escuchame! Voy a…" Siguió berreando por varios segundos más, mientras el amante en turno desaparecía una vez más de su visión. "…además no me gusta, me hace sentir- ¡Wow!" Sus manos ahora fueron a parar directamente a la cabecera de la cama, al mismo tiempo que su espalda se tornó en un arco perfecto. "N-No… ¡No!"

No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo el ojirojo allí abajo, pero francamente podría haberse puesto a jugar fútbol y no le hubiese importado una mierda. Sus manos pronto fueron a parar de nuevo a su cabello, pero ahora la fuerza iba en una dirección diferente.

Cuando él creyó que fue suficiente, volvió a ponerse frente a su rostro, acomodándose para por fín hacer lo que había venido a hacer a su cama. Lucía nervioso, pensó ella, así que acarició su mejilla suavemente con el dorso de su mano, sonriente.

"¿Todo bien?" Murmuró ella, sonriente.

"Me… Me disculpo por adelantado." Susurró él. "No creo durar una hora." Blue rió, solo un poco para no hacerlo sentir incomodo, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, rompiendo su propia regla. Y entonces, sucedió.

"Felicidades, Red." Murmuró Blue, en su oído, para después respirar hondo. "Ya eres todo un hombre."

"Aún no." Respondió él, de la misma forma. "Primero tengo que hacerte llegar."

Y si, lo hizo, aunque en primera instancia él no lo creyó. Ninguno de ellos sabía las ramificaciones de lo que acababa de suceder, pero pronto lo sabrían.

"Estoy… embarazada." Y contrario a lo que muchas hubiesen hecho en su lugar, Blue no rompió en llanto, ni entró en pánico. Solo se mantuvo allí, apretando la quijada, con aquella varita maldita entre sus dedos.

**N/A: Y aquí Joseph Hirasame con un nuevo fanfic, con una trama total y completamente Deus Ex Machina (No estoy totalmente seguro de haber utilizado el termino correctamente, pero me la saqué de la manga). Esta historia es ligera, no será muy larga, pero me atrevo a decir que alguno que otro podrá disfrutarla. Dios sabe que se me da muy bien el drama.**

**Como sea, comenten por favor. Yo soy Joey Hirasame, y nos vemos luego. ¡Bye!**


	2. Pequeña Tragedia

**Capitulo II: Pequeña Tragedia**_  
_

_Hace 8 meses._

Positivo, si. Eso era lo que significaban las dos líneas, ¿No es así? Consideró que maldecir o ponerse a llorar era innecesario; había sido muy estúpido hacerlo sin protección, aún cuando estuviese tomando píldoras. Le había pasado justo como a las niñas estúpidas que ceden ante los insistentes deseos de sus novios- "Solo la puntita, amor. No puedes quedar embarazada a la primera". ¿Lo más frustrante? Ella había sido el novio cachondo en esta ocasión.

Él no quería- no, eso no era correcto. Nadie lo forzó a meter su pene en- aunque bien podría parecer eso. Ella es muy persuasiva, al grado en que podría convencer a Isaac Newton de que aquella manzana le fue lanzada por los dioses, o algo similar. Ella quiso tener sexo con Red, y lo consiguió, como siempre conseguía todo lo que quería.

Y ahora… ahora tenía algo que nunca quiso, algo que nunca pidió ni buscó, pero que como toda adolescente tonta, enamorada, cachonda y/o masoquista, daría a luz en 8 meses. Nacería su primer hijo o hija.

¿Por qué 8 meses? Bien, realmente no quería comentarlo con nadie, así que durante un mes siguió su vida como si nada sucediese. No vivía en negación, simplemente no quería hablar de ello por el momento. Tampoco era como si se ahogase en alcohol para matar a la criatura, o fumase ni nada parecido- era demasiado inteligente como para seguir haciendo todo eso estando en cinta.

Tampoco era como si evadiese a Red, ni mucho menos. Se veían aún, se hablaban como siempre, compartían los mismos amigos, así que estaban destinados a verse constantemente. Sin embargo, tenían este acuerdo no hablado de no hablar de lo sucedido aquella noche, y para Blue, decirle a su amigo que estaba embarazada con su hijo cabía en esa categoría, por lo que simplemente no lo hacía.

Además, Red tenía otros problemas de qué ocuparse. Estúpidos, estúpidos problemas.

* * *

Cuando Red tenía doce años, conoció a esta chica en algún lugar, y bajo alguna circunstancia- realmente, Blue no puso la debida atención a los detalles. Celaba a sus amigos, por más estúpido que sonase, así que cuando ellos le hablaban de otras chicas o traían a pasear a otras chicas frente a ella, pasaba al tan famoso y aclamado "bitchy mode". En fin, el detalle con Red y su chica, es que ella estudiaba en un conservatorio de artes, muy, muy lejos de Red, y solo se comunicaban gracias a las ocasionales llamadas telefónicas y el bendito internet. Bendito, santo y glorioso internet.

Claro que, como él mismo le había dicho antes, esa chica era la raíz de todos los problemas del de ojos rojos.

"Entonces… tienes otro novio." Repitió el muchacho, recostado sobre su cama, con su portátil sobre su barriga, calentándole el abdomen. En la pantalla, se podía ver a una pequeña rubiecilla, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado; la habitación de la muchacha era grande, con paredes de ladrillo y estantes llenos de libros en todos lados, también se podían apreciar algunas pinturas sin terminar y cuadros completos en las paredes y los rincones.

"Si, algo así." Afirmó ella. Sí, eso era algo que todo chiquillo enamorado y estúpido quería escuchar, que el amor de su vida salía con alguien más. No solo eso; no hacía ni siquiera un mes que terminó con el anterior.

"Excelente."

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Preguntó ella, en un murmullo, aún sin mirarle a los ojos. "Así son las cosas. Sabes que si estuvieses aquí no tendría que estar con nadie más."

"Entiendo perfectamente…" Murmuró él, antes de soltar un gran suspiro. "No estoy de acuerdo, pero supongo que lo entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo si pudiese, supongo." Hubo un incomodo silencio por unos minutos, durante los cuales ninguno de ellos miraba al otro. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Lance."

"Suena homosexual."

"Si."

"Y te gusta."

"Si." Mintió; eso era lo peor de todo: saber que podía terminara enamorándose de alguno de esos tipos. "Pero no lo amo. No como a ti."

"Lo sé." Y sin embargo, eso no le hacía sentir mejor. La envidiaba en ese aspecto; al estar con alguien más, ella no sentía la soledad de no tenerlo, no lo extrañaba tanto. Si él también estuviera con alguien, la extrañaría menos, le haría menos falta, pero aquí era donde entraba la gran falla de Red- lo que lo hacía tan diferente a otras personas, y por ello más estúpido.

Moralidad; la gran muralla de la moralidad.

¿Por qué estar con alguien que no le gustaba? ¿Cómo podía gustarle alguien si ya amaba a la mujer más asombrosa de todo el mundo? Esa era su prisión, su cárcel, la muralla que le impedía avanzar hacia lo que quería- esa culpa de saberse haciendo lo incorrecto. Eso mismo le impedía andar de cama en cama, de fiesta en fiesta, de mano en mano: sabía que no era correcto, no se sentía debido para él.

Él no era ese muchacho que coquetea con una chica solo porque es bonita, o solo por pasar el rato. Necesitaba romance, cariño y todas esas cosas de novela para adolescentes.

Estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero siempre hacía lo que creía correcto.

* * *

La primera vez que Red le contó acerca de su situación, Blue lo compadeció- sintió una terrible lástima por él. Y es que eso era "the ultimate fidelity gesture" para ella, tan fiel como se podía ser; él nunca vería a otra mujer que no fuese ella, nunca querría a alguien más, ni desearía a alguien más, y ella no lo merecía.

Blue no podía creer cómo era que Red podía ser tan fiel a alguien que no le devolvía el gesto, y quizá por eso le perdió un poco de respeto. Debía ser un verdadero idiota para comprometerse a una relación inexistente.

"Eres adorable." Le había dicho en aquella ocasión, sonriendo. Él la conocía muy bien como para creerse eso: le tenía lástima, y en verdad, él se sentía patético en esas circunstancias.

"No te burles de mí."

"Hablo enserio, idiota." Se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, desviando la mirada cual niña a punto de decir una mentira. "Eres el chico más fiel que conozco."

"¿Segura que no te burlas de mí? Suena a que te burlas de mí."

"Mira Red, eso está muy bien, esa manera de pensar que tienes te será muy útil más adelante." La castaña avanzó hasta él, hasta aquella pared de ladrillos sobre la que estaba recargado, y reposó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. "Pero ahora eres joven; ahora debes hacer lo que puedas para sacarle el mayor provecho a tu vida. Y eso incluye embriagarte y tener sexo."

"Me gusta embriagarme." Murmuró él, sonriente, con la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado sobre ellos. Por alguna extraña razón, todas sus conversaciones tenían lugar en el mismo escenario; de noche, frente a esa misma pared de ladrillo, en una esquina de su pequeño fraccionamiento.

Puede que al principio le compadeciera, pero Blue sabía que eventualmente, ella querría un hombre como Red; alguien en quien pudiese confiar, alguien que le fuese incondicional y que cumpliese cada uno de sus caprichos, que fuese feliz por el simple hecho de hacerla feliz. Pero la juventud se trataba de vivir, de ser libre y descubrir cosas nuevas; la rutina le causaba pánico, temía quedarse atorada con lo mismo, sin tener la oportunidad de probar nuevas experiencias, por lo que la idea de ella con alguien como Red no era tan atractiva, por el momento.

Quizá después.

* * *

Volviendo a la situación actual, y viéndolo desde un punto de vista meramente objetivo, quizá no tenía tantos problemas como podría parecer. Si, nadie quiere un bebé a los 18 años, pero considerando su historial de parejas- imbéciles de 20 y tantos años de edad sin estudios y con trabajos mal pagados, drogadictos y patanes- Red había sido la apuesta más segura.

Algo joven, si, de 19 años para ser precisos. Aún estudiaba el bachillerato, pero era muy inteligente, bilingüe, confiable, fácil de tratar, complaciente, planeaba ir a la universidad; sobre el papel, era la mejor persona con la que pudiese compartir su pequeña tragedia. Solo estaba la pequeña cuestión; no sabía cómo lo tomaría el muchacho. ¿Cómo demonios decirle a alguien que tendrá que poner un alto indefinido a sus planes?

Pero bueno; si fue lo suficientemente hombrecito para tener sexo con ella, sería lo suficientemente hombrecito como para hacerse cargo y tomar responsabilidades.

Esa noche, como tantas otras, estaban en aquella esquina, frente a aquel muro, en un grupo de amigos que reían y hablaban de cosas sin sentido. El humo de los cigarros flotaba entre ellos, por lo que Blue creyó prudente alejarse un poco.

"You feelin' okay?" Preguntó Red, preocupado por su amiga, mirándole como pudo. Y es que entre ellos habían por lo menos 5 tipos más, moviéndose como locos. La de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. "You sure? You know you can tell me anything"

"I know. Thank you."

"Hey, ustedes." Llamó uno de los chicos. "No nos excluyan de sus fabulosas conversaciones, por favor. Es horrendo que cuando estamos juntos, ustedes se vallan a su universo aparte, donde hablan raro." Y seguido de ello, el chico le lanzó una papa a Red. "Solo hay una palabra que necesito saber en inglés: weed."

"I don't smoke weed." Explicó el ojirojo, sonriendo, antes de lanzarle la papa a Blue. "She does, though."

"I can't smoke weed." Dijo Blue, con la mirada fija en el muchacho frente a ella mientras devolvía la papa a su dueño. "I can't smoke anything, for that matter."

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant."

Si, quizá esa no fue la mejor manera de dejarle caer la noticia; en medio de todos sus amigos, en una noche de humo y efectos alucinógenos, pero al mismo tiempo era el único momento en que él no podría hacer una escena ni portarse como un cobarde. Ninguno de los otros había entendido una palabra de su conversación, por lo que seguían en lo suyo, pero ellos dos no podían apartar sus miradas.

"Pregnant?" Repitió el muchacho, a lo que ella respondió con un leve cabeceo. "…Who's the father?"

"Who do you think is the father?" Sonaba molesta, pero quizá no tenía razón para estarlo; después de todo lo que le había contado al chico, era estúpido pensar que no la creyera una puta, aún cuando ese no fuese el caso. "I don't fuck around that much, Red."

"You said you were on pills." Tenía miedo, eso era evidente, y hasta cierto punto entendible. Pero tenía que espabilarse, a Blue no le servía en ese estado. "You lied to me?"

"Of course I didn't- What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Su grito por fin atrajo la atención del resto del grupo, quienes hasta el momento no habían intervenido en la disputa. "This kind of thing happens, Red. You wouldn't know, cause you're such a virgin goody-two fucking shoes, aren't you?"

"Why are you mad at me? You're the one who was begging me to fuck you!"

"Oh, did I tie you to the bed and climbed on top of you? Don't you dare feed me that crap, you wanted it as much as I did!"

"¡Oigan, cálmense!" Intervino Ruby, colocándose entre ambos. "No sé qué mierda están diciendo, pero no me gusta el tonito que usan. ¿Por qué están gritando?"

"Por nada importante." Gruñó la muchacha, con la mirada fija en el padre de la criatura en su vientre. "Me voy."

"Te llevaré a casa." Murmuró Red. Ella quiso oponer resistencia, pero antes de que pudiese, él la había tomado de la cintura y la alejó del grupo.

Su casa no estaba muy lejos, pero la caminata se sintió extremadamente pesada y extenuante. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos, solo al frente. ¿Había hecho bien? Por supuesto que sí, él tenía que tomar responsabilidad y ella no cargaría con todo eso sola. Fue un error de ambos, y ambos debían afrontar las consecuencias.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta, donde sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse, Blue tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, dispuesta a entrar. Pero el muchacho la detuvo, colocando una mano su hombro.

"Lo siento." Murmuró él. Temblaba; ella podía sentir cómo su mano temblaba. "Es… tan inesperado."

"Lo sé." No se giró a verlo; no necesitaba tener esa imagen de Red en su memoria para siempre. "Siempre creí que era demasiado inteligente como para que me pasaran están porquerías."

"Por ahora solo quiero… tratar de asimilarlo." Finalmente, el muchacho recogió su mano, pero ella aún no lo miraba. "Pero hablaremos mañana, te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Saldremos juntos adelante."

Si, tenía razón; no podría haber escogido a alguien mejor para compartir su pequeña tragedia.

**N/A: Y ese fue todo el pedo por ahora. Gracias a Dany, clubblack, djpuma y el reviewer anonimo por sus, eh, reviews en el capitulo anterior. No esperaba que esta historia obtuviese tan buena respuesta, para ser honesto. Creo que ya pueden ver mas o menos a donde va la historia- si, es predecible, pero me vale tres kilos de verga.**

**Comenten por favor, y yo los wacho en el proximo capitulo. Yo soy Joey Hirasame y nos vemos luego. ¡Bye!**


	3. La Primera Vez

**Capitulo III: La Primera Vez. **

_Hace 7 meses._

Red había reaccionado de la mejor manera posible, al menos al parecer de Blue. Sí, claro que después de dada la noticia pasaron un par de días en los que simplemente no vio al muchacho; casi como si se estuviese escondiendo de ella, y por ende, de la situación.

Pero eventualmente, salió de su caparazón y se rindió a los pies de la castaña- por supuesto, en sentido figurado. Y es que Red era un amor de sujeto; gracias a esa muralla de morales y valores que no podía cruzar, que lo guiarían siempre por la senda del justo, el camino del recto y todas, todas esas estupideces de niño bueno. No había que malentenderla; adoraba que Red fuese de esa forma, precisamente porque eso lo hacía Red, lo hacía ser tan diferente y único, aunque eso no fuese necesariamente bueno bajo toda circunstancia.

En la situación actual, sin embargo, ese Red era excelente para ella; aunque bien, todo estaba lejos de ser perfecto. En primer lugar, tendría un bebé- dah- y en segundo lugar, fuera de sus pláticas esporádicas, realmente no se conocían uno al otro; antes de todo eso eran amigos, si, pero no mejores amigos, no sabían los gustos del otro, ni siquiera sus planes a futuro o cosas de su pasado, no conocían a la familia del otro y Blue nunca había ido a casa de él.

Como respuesta su dilema, y para que la noticia no les cayese de sorpresa a muchos, comenzaron a visitar más al otro.

"Dime, Red." Comentó Silver, el hermano menor de Blue, durante una cena familiar en la que el ojirojo se había acoplado. "¿Estudias, trabajas?"

"Por el momento estoy estudiando la preparatoria." Respondió sonriente, para sorpresa de Blue. Y es que su hermanito tenía una peculiar manera de intimidar a cada novio que traía a su casa. Pero en segunda nota, Red realmente no era su novio; era solo un amigo con el que ahora tendría un hijo. Casual, todo casual. "No tengo mucho tiempo para trabajar."

"¿Seguirás estudiando después?" Preguntó la madre de la casa, con un tono un tanto más amable que su hijo.

"Si, pienso ir a la universidad y estudiar docencia." Esto funcionaba en tantas maneras; Blue no sabía eso, y de esta manera ella misma podía conocerlo mejor. "Quiero enseñar español, o algo parecido."

"Bueno, si eres un fanático de la ortografía." Murmuró la castaña, seguido por una leve risilla. Red agachó la mirada y sonrió, antes de meterse otro bocado de pollo a la boca. "Y eres algo mandón."

"Supongo que sí; ser profesor de español combinaría dos cosas que me encantan." Explicó Red, enumerando con sus dedos. De pronto, el muchacho se sentía más en confianza y le era más cómodo mostrarse emocionado. "El idioma, y tener a un grupo de treinta y tantos mocosos bajo mi mando. Si no hacen lo que diga, ¡A extraordinarios, jovencito!"

"Claro; y si terminas enseñando en una universidad, podrás usar tu poder para recibir otro tipo de "beneficios"." Bromeó la castaña, haciendo comillas con los dedos. Después, torno su voz más aguda e hizo su mejor intento de ojos de perrito triste. "Por favor, profe, debe haber algo que pueda hacer para aprobar. Haré lo que sea…" La muchacha puso una mano sobre la mesa, miró de abajo hacia arriba al chico y se mordió el labio inferior. "Lo que sea."

"En ese caso, tráigame un sándwich, señorita, y veremos qué puedo hacer." Seguido de las palabras de Red, estalló un coro de risas en la mesa.

No era tan malo una vez que entraba en confianza, pero Red podía ser también bastante tímido; la timidez era una falla a ojos de la castaña. Ser tímido es solo otra forma de ser cobarde, y ser cobarde es no obtener lo que quieres; la cobardía era de lo que estaba hecha esa muralla tras la que Red se había encerrado.

* * *

Una vez terminada la cena, ella lo acompañó fuera, lista para verlo partir, pero él se detuvo, dándole la espalda. Pensativo, analizando lo que estaba a punto de decir, le miró por encima de su hombro; lucía preocupado, y hasta cierto punto eso era algo normal.

"¿Cuándo piensas decirles?" Preguntó él, su voz sonando tan grave, tan profunda, en total contraste con su juvenil rostro. Blue agachó la mirada y suspiró, antes de llevarse una mano al rostro.

"Honestamente no lo sé." Frotó su cara un poco antes de dejar caer sus manos como si fuesen de hierro, con la mirada perdida en un punto al azar a su izquierda. "No me emociona mucho la idea de tener a mis padres mirándome como si fuese lo peor que les ha sucedido."

"No creo que sea tan malo." Oh, Red. Ingenuo y estúpido Red. "Creo que te apoyarían."

"Red, esto es lo peor que puedes hacerle a un padre." Explicó ella, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Y es que en verdad, lo era. Pero Red no lo sabría, porque antes de ella, él vivía en un mundo puro donde este tipo de cosas no pasaban, y era lógico pensar que no tenía conocimiento alguno de cómo funcionaba el mundo real. "Es tirar toda una vida de esfuerzo a la basura."

"Blue…" La voz del muchacho se quebró un poco, y la castaña pudo escucharle tragar pesadamente. "No estarás pensando… en abortar, ¿Cierto?"

"¿Abortar?"

Mentiría si dijese que la idea no le cruzó por la mente. Claro que lo había pensado; era la idea estándar al estar en esta situación, la salida fácil en la que piensa cada madre adolescente al enterarse de que ha metido la pata. Blue sabía de chicas que lo habían hecho- a decir verdad, una de sus amigas se atrevió a hacerlo- no era algo tan lejano ni desconocido.

También estaba el hecho de que ella estudiaba enfermería, era obvio que habría estudiado temas referentes a esto. Pero tan lógica como era, aún siendo tan objetiva, fría y calculadora, simplemente no podría hacerlo- porque no era culpa del pequeño mocoso. Si ya había cometido la estupidez de quedar embarazada, la criatura en su vientre no tenía por qué pagar los platos rotos, no era su responsabilidad, y no tendría que pagar con su vida el error de sus padres.

"Hay un país en el oriente…" Comenzó ella, aún sin mirar a Red. El muchacho se mostró un poco extrañado por la frase inicial, pero igual prestó atención. "En el que, si las madres saben que tendrán una hija, abortan. Todos quieren un varón, porque les da mayor poder social. Cuando me enteré de ello, no pude evitar pensar… en todas esas niñas que nunca nacerán; las vidas que nunca tendrán, las personas que no conocerán. Y si es verdad que hay alguien en este mundo para cada uno de nosotros, pienso… pienso en ese hombre, que nunca conocerá al amor de su vida… porque el amor de su vida nunca nació. No le permitieron nacer."

"Blue…" No había nada que pudiese decir; había quedado pasmado. Nunca pensó que Blue fuese tonta, ni nada parecido, si acaso solo algo ingenua, pero escucharla hablar con tanta convicción y seguridad acerca de un tema tan polémico y controvertido- sin mencionar terriblemente debatido- era impresionante.

"Sí, tengo ideas muy firmes en cuanto a esto." Dijo ella, sonriendo como si se tratase de una broma. "Pero no me gusta discutir con gente estúpida que-"

Tomándola por sorpresa, el muchacho avanzó hasta ella, sujetó delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos, y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Al instante, todas las palabras, todos eso insultos que Blue estaba a punto de vociferar se atoraron en su garganta, al punto en que casi se ahoga por el repentino alto que puso a su aliento. Pronto, no fue consciente de nada- nada más que los suaves labios del muchacho sobre su piel.

Pero tan repentino como fue, se terminó, y al retroceder un par de pasos, Red le sonrió antes de dar media vuelta e irse a casa, dejando a Blue sola en el pórtico de su casa, con miles de pensamientos haciendo revuelo en su cabeza. El lugar en su frente donde estuvo la boca del chico hace un instante ardía, se sentía más ardiente todavía que cuando se hizo aquel tatuaje en la espalda.

¿Qué significaba ese beso? Ciertamente, Blue no podía recordar una sola ocasión en que un muchacho le hubiese besado la frente. La mejilla, seguro. Los labios, más veces de las que podría contar. Pero, ¿La frente? ¿Quién diablos hace eso? ¿Qué demonios significaba? Viéndolo de esa manera, era curioso; Red le entregó su virginidad, y a cambió, estaba tomando las primeras veces de Blue en otros aspectos. La primera vez que recibió sexo oral, la primera vez que llevó a un chico a casa y que realmente se llevó bien con su familia, la primera vez que un chico besaba su frente.

Si, ese chico estaba tomando muchas de sus primeras veces.

* * *

Ese día quedaría grabado en la memoria de Blue por siempre. No fue la primera vez que conoció a la familia de Red, tampoco la primera vez que visitaba su casa.

Al vivir en un fraccionamiento en los suburbios, todas las casas eran prácticamente iguales, por lo que eso no era muy impresionante. Ese día, habían optado por simplemente pasarlo juntos como dos personas que se conocían. Punto. ¿En qué consistía esto? Red y Blue, tirados en la cama de él, con un tazón de papas fritas entre los dos y la mirada fija en el televisor.

"Esta película es una mierda." Comentó ella, y sin embargo, no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla. "¿Cómo dices que se llama?"

"El Transportista." Respondió él, con una papa firmemente atrapada entre sus labios.

"No tiene sentido alguno." Se quejó la de ojos azules. "Si una chica te engaña, te usa y te miente, y todavía después la ayudas, ¿Sabes lo que te hace eso?"

"¿Un héroe de acción?"

"Un imbécil." Blue recogió una de las almohadas en el suelo, y con un swing digno de un beisbolista profesional, golpeó de lleno en el rostro del muchacho.

"¿Aún si después de todo eso puede darse sus buenas sesiones con la chica?" Preguntó Red, sonriendo, mirando de reojo a la muchacha. Blue se giró hacia él, sonriendo agradada. "La muchacha está algo bien."

"Es delgada y plana, Red." Dijo ella. "No vale la pena."

"Claro, y si fueses tú la que lo engaña y usa, ¿Valdría la pena?" En un segundo, las manos de Red ya estaban en los costados de Blue, pellizcando con solo un poco de fuerza. "¡Porque tú eres todo menos delgada y plana!"

"¡No me llames gorda, hijo de puta!" Gritó ella, tratando de quitarse de encima al muchacho. En medio del forcejeo, el tazón de papas salió volando y aterrizó en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación. Entre risas y maldiciones, ambos rodaban por la cama, sus manos sobre el otro, jugando como los mejores amigos del mundo, aún cuando ambos sabían que no lo eran.

"¡Vaya que estás bien reportada!"

"¡Red, te voy a partir la cara!"

"¡Pelearía con la mafia con tal de llevarte a la cama, mi amor!"

"¡Ojala te maten en el camino!"

"¡Red!" Ambos se congelaron cual fotografía, tan pronto como entró la madre del muchacho a la habitación. La señora inmediatamente notó el desastre en el suelo, seguida por la extraña posición en la que estaban; Red tenido sobre la cama con Blue encima de él, las manos del muchacho en la espalda de ella, y las de ella en las muñecas de él. "… Quiero que limpies este desastre, jovencito."

"Si, mamá."

"Y necesito que vayas a la carnicería; quiero medio kilo de carne molida." El de ojos rojos le lanzó una mirada de simpatía a la chica, pidiendo que se moviese para que pudiera levantarse. Ella así lo hizo, algo confundida por todo.

"Enseguida vuelvo, Blue."

"¿No quieres que te acompañe?"

"No, termina de ver la película." Y tan pronto como dijo eso, ella le vio bajar por las escaleras, y segundos después se escuchó la puerta cerrándose tras de él. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, Blue había quedado en una comprometedora situación; una en la que siempre temió encontrarse. Sola, frente a su suegra.

Bueno, técnicamente no, puesto que Red no era su- Oh, a quién le importa.

"Estoy sorprendida." Comenzó la señora, recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, mirando sonriente a la más joven. "Eres la primer novia que Red trae a casa."

"Oh, no soy su novia." Se excusó la castaña, sonriente. "Solo somos amigos."

"¿Enserio?" El clásico tonito de alguien que no creía una palabra. La señora rió un poco, mientras se abría camino entre el desorden en el suelo para sentarse sobre el colchón, junto a Blue. "Lo siento, es solo que… hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz."

"¿Ah sí?" Quizá Red no tenía una relación tan buena con su madre, pensó Blue. Es decir, Red era un tipo muy alegre, la mayoría de las veces. Cuando estaban todos en grupo, él se la pasaba riendo, gritando, cantando y bromeando con los demás: realmente lucía como alguien muy feliz. "Yo siempre lo he visto muy sonriente."

"Si, él es alguien muy alegre." Muy bien, al parecer estaban de acuerdo. "Pero siempre he pensado, que él no es enteramente feliz. Cuando está en casa, se encierra en su mundo, nunca habla de sus problemas con nosotros: siempre trata de lidiar con sus tragedias personales sin que nadie se entere de ellas."

"¿Tragedias personales?" No pudo evitar pasar una mano por su barriga; si, así se le podía llamar a eso.

"Él… ha tenido muy mala suerte." La voz de la señora se apagó un poco, y su mirada fue a parar en la pared frente a ella. "Desde muy pequeño, ha tenido que lidiar con cosas muy terribles. ¿Te ha contado lo que sucedió con su padre?"

"No… no realmente." Y aunque se sintiese horrible al pensarlo, Blue nunca se había interesado en preguntar. Asumió que vivía separado de su madre, o que simplemente nunca lo conoció. La señora le miró de reojo, antes de continuar.

"Cuando Red era pequeño, estuvimos en un terrible accidente automovilístico." La señora sujetó sus manos una con la otra, como si intentase detener el temblor en ellas. "El mayor daño fue… la pérdida de su padre." Un escalofrío terrible le recorrió la espina, pero trató de disimularlo un poco; no quería interrumpir la historia de la mujer. "Mi hijo mayor y yo salimos relativamente intactos, pero Red… él sufrió un daño muy severo en sus piernas, al punto en que creímos que no volvería a caminar."

No, algo no andaba bien. Toda esa historia; era demasiado bizarra, demasiado extraña. No podía tratarse de Red, a la gente como Red no le pasan esas cosas. Y si así hubiese sido, ¿No se suponía que debería estar lamentando su existencia? ¿No debería estar llorando aún por su papá? ¿No debería ser miserable?

Y entonces, solo entonces, fue que pensó que quizá no era algo tan imposible. Red se las ingenió para meterse en una situación que rayaba en el masoquismo, con una chica que simplemente no daba dos centavos por él, y por ello fue que siempre lo veía sufriendo. Pero, ¿Qué tal si no todo era culpa de ella? ¿Qué tal si algunas de esas veces en que lo vio sentado solo frente al muro de ladrillos, era por razones diferentes?

"El tratamiento fue largo y doloroso." Continuó la señora de la casa. "Pero mira; mi hijo está caminando."

"¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?" Quizá no debió haber dicho eso, pero no podía callar. Ese era el tipo de cosas que él le hubiese contado si de verdad lo creyese necesario, y por grosero que sonara, no era asunto de su madre ni de nadie más. Era la tragedia personal de Red, después de todo. La mujer se encogió en hombros, aún con la mirada fija en la pared.

"Pensé que debías saberlo, y sé que él nunca te lo contará." Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, sin importarle que pisara las papas en el suelo e hiciera más desorden todavía. "Ten en cuenta… que es un chico muy roto, no importa que te diga lo contrario."

Quizá, Red no era tan perfecto para su situación como ella creía.

* * *

"Estaba pensando." Anunció Red, una vez que llegaron al muro de ladrillos. Blue le miró expectante, y fue fácil notar el nerviosismo del chico. "Eh… realmente ayudaría saber- digo, no te quiero apresurar a nada ni te pido algo en especifico, pero, um…"

"Red, escúpelo." Las manos de la chica fueron a parar a las mejillas de él, moldeándolas como si de plastilina se tratase. "Todo está bien."

"Bien, lo que quiero decir es…" El de ojos rojos tosió, rodó los ojos y suspiró. "Quiero tener en claro… qué somos tu y yo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunta estúpida, pero quería estar segura.

"Digo, vamos a tener un bebé." A pesar de que era obvio, el escucharlo decirlo en voz alta hacía el problema un tanto más real para ella. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. "Pero si somos honestos, nunca fuimos muy buenos amigos."

"Somos amigos, Red." Afirmó ella, sujetando su mano suavemente. "Por ahora, es todo lo que importa."

Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, incluso para sentir.

**N/A: No hay mucho que decir en esta ocasión. No sé si se los haya dicho, pero esta historia no pretende ser mi obra maestra, no pretendo romper los canones de la literatura ni escribir algo novedoso que nunca se haya visto aquí. Esta historia nace de mi imaginación, la cual al parecer tiene mente propia. Así que si, está algo clichosa la condenada historia, pero así me gusta.**

**Gracias a Dany y a Red20 por sus reviews del capitulo anterior, espero tenerlos tambien para este y seguir contando con su apoyo. Yo soy Joey Hirasame, y nos vemos luego. ¡Bye!**


End file.
